Many electronic devices make use of memory systems. Often, the memory system includes non-volatile memory such as flash memory. An electronic device that includes a memory system, or is connected to a memory system, is often referred to as a host.
During the development, qualification, and field debug of memory systems, certain exception or error conditions may be triggered by specific sequences of commands from the host. For example, a thermal stress reaction may occur after a very long write workload, or a timeout might occur at a specific queue depth when the commands within the queue are long-running. Under certain circumstances, a reset occurring during a specific command sequence may also trigger internal bugs or errors in the device. Identifying and addressing these situations often requires capturing bus traces of the host-memory interactions, and analyzing these traces for specific anomalies which indicate that an error has occurred. Since the interface between the host and memory is not normally monitored, debugging usually requires recreating the exact conditions that caused the error while monitoring/logging the activity on the interface. However, it can be difficult to recreate the exact conditions that cause an error.